More Worries
by Blu Rose
Summary: It seemed like the bigger the Okumura family got, the more people Yukio had to worry about. (ONESHOT)(Yukio Appreciation Week finale!)


**The 7****th**** and final day of Yukio's appreciation week calls for a free topic. Originally, this was going to be a far more depressing story where Shiemi's daughter learns about the relationship between her mother and Yukio, who recently became a more common sight in their home after her father's passing. Then I said "Screw that! I don't wanna do a story with a miserable future in mind for Yukio! My heart will break!", and decided to write a slightly happier fic instead. So enjoy this random fic about that four-eyed worrywart.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Blue Exorcist series. I only own this fic._

_Summary: _It seemed like the bigger his family got, the more Yukio had to worry about.

**X-X-X**

When he was about to enter the room, Yukio almost walked into a man—an exorcist who was holding onto something in his gloved hands. The man looked shaken before, but upon seeing Yukio—or rather, his more demonic features—he flinched, bowed his head while muttering an apology and stepped around him. With a sigh and a frown, the brunette half-demon stepped inside. "What did you do to that poor man?" The question was aimed at Rin, who was sitting up on a bed next to his sleeping wife, his tail hanging over the edge and moving languidly. His head was bowed as he looked at the bundled up day-old child in his arms, either ignoring Yukio or completely unaware of his presence. "_Rin_."

"Nn?" His older brother raised his head. "Oh, Yukio. About time you got here. What the hell took you so long? I was starting to think you didn't wanna meet your nephew."

He wanted to remind him that a day ago, he had been on a mission with one of his classes when he received the text about the baby's birth, but upon seeing the bags under his tired eyes, Yukio asked, "Rin…how long have you been here?"

"Um…" Shifting his arms so that he could hold his son in the crook of one, Rin used his free hand to take his cellphone out of his pocket. "…I dunno." He yawned as he put it back and returned to cradling the baby.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I dunno."

"Rin—"

"I'm not gonna sleep until they say we can take him home."

Yukio sighed and held a hand to his forehead. He had thought that Rin would do something stupid when he'd received a text about the baby being born, but he was expecting something more…chaotic. This, however, was self-destructive. "You need to sleep. Otherwise, you'll become unhinged." And if he was unhinged, he might wind up making more trouble for himself _and_ the child.

"If I sleep, they'll try to take him away…or _worse_."

Yukio stared before he approached the chair that had been placed beside the bed. He sat down, brushing against Rin's jacket that hung off of a corner of the chair's back. "I'm sure if the Vatican wanted to do something to the baby, they'd have done it already. You wouldn't be in a room like this. You'd be somewhere far worse."

"Yeah, like a place like _this_ is a frigging luxury? I'm just happy that they gave her a _bed_!"

Yukio looked back at the door. He could make out the face of someone who was peering into the small room, no thanks to the dim light. It was one of the guards responsible for looking after his brother and his family. Ignoring their gaze, the brunette looked back at his exhausted brother. "So, how is Satori? Did she get through okay?"

Rin smiled wryly. "She's alright. I mean, they didn't let me be with her when it happened, but I heard her cursing at me from outside of the room."

"That's good." Honestly, Yukio had been as worried for his sister-in-law as he was for her child. Their own mother had passed away during birth, the strain being too much for her. He didn't want to know how heartbroken his brother would get if the same thing happened to his wife. "I'm surprised she's asleep while you're still awake. I thought she'd want to do this with you."

"She tried to, but she couldn't stay awake. She fell asleep hours ago." Ah. It figures the woman reckless enough to marry his brother would be just as stupid when it came to her health. And she was a mother now, too. She had to learn. They both had to. "Hey. You've taken those blood tests before. How long do they take?"

"Why?"

Rin's eye twitched. "I just feel like they're making up excuses to piss me off and stick needles in my kid!"

"Calm down. They just want to be sure he's human."

"He's more human than demon! Why keep doing tests on something that's plain to see? Do they expect him to awaken any minute now and start spitting blue fire? It's not like he's you!" Yukio fell silent for a few seconds and bit the inside of his cheek. After a few seconds, Rin realized what he said and muttered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like… I didn't mean to say that at all. It's not your fault. I'm just…tired of this shit."

"…I know." Yukio still felt part of the responsibility for this. Maybe if he hadn't awakened his demonic powers in the first place, they wouldn't think there was a chance of it happening again, despite differences in blood… But whether or not his awakening had happened, they'd probably still put his brother's family through all this.

"Wanna hold him?"

The brunette half-demon flinched at his offer. "What?"

"C'mon, hold your nephew! It'll be good practice for when you have your own kid!" Rin said with a smile despite how tired he sounded.

Yukio frowned. Rather than say how he wasn't going to have kids any time soon, if _ever_, the younger brother simply said, "You probably shouldn't. He might start crying if you just give him to me."

"Just fix up your face. That sour expression'll make him cry."

Before he knew it, Rin was sitting up—a bit unsteadily—and carefully holding out his baby boy. Gulping, Yukio held out his arms, feeling stiff and nervous. What if he dropped him? Rin would never forgive him and he'd have proven that he didn't deserve to be a parent. Surprisingly, he found his older brother instructing him on how to hold the child properly.

"See that? He's not crying, is he?"

When the child started to fuss and move in his arms, Yukio's eyes widened in a panic. "Um, Rin! I think you should take him back!"

"He's fussing because you're all tense. Just _relax_," his brother yawned as he laid down on his side, watching them.

The brunette exorcist shook his head, muttering, "I don't think I'm cut out to be a parent…" He looked down at his little nephew. To his surprise, the baby was cooing and smiling. It was enough to make Yukio give a small smile. "By the way, what have you decided to name him? …Rin?" He looked up to find that Rin's eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. "_Finally_. For once, I won't mind if you sleep the rest of the day away." He looked down at his unnamed nephew, who had now settled down. "I guess I'll have to look after you until either one of them wakes up." Leaning back in the chair, Yukio sighed. "First your daddy, then your mommy, and now you. The bigger our family gets, the more people I have to worry about. But I promise that I'll do what I can to protect you as well as your parents."

"Thanks, Uncle Yukio."

Yukio looked down at Rin and stared at him. The blue-haired man was still lying down with his eyes closed. "…Rin."

"Yeah?"

The brunette sighed in annoyance. "Go to sleep. You're exhausted."

"I told you: I'm not gonna sleep until I can take my son home."

The younger brother arched an eyebrow. "You were sleeping a little while ago."

"No, I wasn't. I was resting my eyes. They hurt like _hell_…!" Rin yawned before continuing, "Do me a favor, Yukio. Make sure no one comes in and tries anything with him, okay? Until I finish...resting my eyes."

"…Alright, leave it to me. Be grateful my first class doesn't start until the middle of the afternoon. You just rest now, Rin."

"Thankssss…" After a few seconds, the blue-haired seemed to have finally conked out.

Yukio looked down at his nephew. "If you can remember this when you're older, promise you'll pick up what few good traits your father has, hm? The world did nothing to deserve two of him." He smiled as the baby cooed cheerfully and Rin began to snore.


End file.
